


Woven Gold

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Born, Forced Marriage, Light Angst, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rumplestiltskin Elements, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: When Janna's drunken father boasts she can spin straw into girl their neighbours turn on them both, telling her she can either perform the magic or lose everything. Calling out for help, Loki answers - for a price.Janna's life is saved for the moment but her 'accomplishment' only brings more scrutiny and to make matters more complicated she is beginning to develop feelings for her mysterious saviour.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Woven Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not give consent for this story to be copied and reposted to another platform. I only post my work here and on my tumblr, if your see this story anywhere else it has been stolen.**

“So…you can spin straw into gold?” Janna didn’t like the way the Burgomaster’s gaze swept up and down her body, his mouth twisted into a sneer. Her eyes flicked to her father lying bloodied and beaten on the ground. She thought she could make out some regret in his unfocused eyes but it may have just been self-pity.

Every time he drank the consequences were worse than the last time. First he had gambled their savings away, then her mother’s precious heirlooms, and finally their house. Now if Janna did nothing then they were likely to lose their lives. Or worse, Janna realised as the Burgomaster took a step closer, his foul breath choking her.

“Yes, I can,” Janna said defiantly because what else could she say? _My father is a liar and a drunkard and you all know this and still you all take advantage of him._ A ripple of laughter went through the crowd at her words and Janna was thankful she had long ago lost the ability to feel any shame when it came to her father.

Rough hands seized her and dragged her into one of the shacks outside the Burgomaster’s manor house. A bale of straw and an old spinning wheel was presented with a flourish. More laughter. How eager all her neighbours were to see her fail.

“One night,” the Burgomaster bellowed. “You have one night to turn this all into gold. If you don’t we drag your miserable father to the river and drown him like the rabid dog he is. Clear?”

Janna’s heart was in her throat so all she could do was nod and will the tears away with all her might until the door was slammed shut.

She resented him for ruining them, for driving her mother to an early grave and making them pariahs in their home but Janna still couldn’t bear the thought of losing the only family she had left.

Janna was no witch but she couldn’t very well sit there for hours doing nothing. There was nothing else in the shack but perhaps she could sneak out and try and find something to coat the straw with? Or maybe there were tinctures or dyes she could make up? Or…

No. There was nothing, no trick, no illusion she could conjure up to save her father or herself. What Janna needed was a miracle. She closed her eyes and silently sent out a message to any that could hear it, the old gods, the dark things, the ones above and below.

 _Please help me. Please help me save my father_.

“And what shall you give me in return?” The voice was as smooth as silk but Janna still jumped.

The man leaned against the wall, his eyes not on her but the wheel and the straw. He looked decidedly unimpressed.

Janna bit her lip. She had not expected her calls to be heeded. She knew little of magical things, only that those who wielded it were dangerous and not to be trifled with.

But it wasn’t as if she could do anything to save her father on her own. Janna swallowed, bowing her head in what she hoped was an acceptable gesture of humility.

“Sir I am poor. All I have are the clothes on my back…no I have this!“ Janna’s eyes widened in realisation and she fumbled around her neck for the thin gold chain her mother had gifted her. It was the one thing Janna had been able to hide from her father and so he had not managed to gamble it away. Janna held it out to the man. “It is not worth a lot but it’s yours.”

The man raised an eyebrow as he took the chain.

“It’s not worth anything,” he said, letting it glide through his fingers, “but it seems like that is not nothing in a town like this. And it’s precious to you?” There was something about his gaze that made Janna feel like he could hear was she was thinking and she shivered.

“My mother gave it to me before she died. My father…lost all her other belongings.”

“The only thing you have left of her and you would give it to me?”

“To save my father? Yes.”

For a moment the man just looked at her. It was less penetrating this time, a small smile danced on his lips.

“Keep your trinket,” he said handing the chain back. “I will turn your straw to gold but in exchange I would like the truth. Specifically, two truths and a kiss.” He laughed as Janna looked at him, bewildered. “Once I am done I will ask you two questions and you must answer them truthfully. If you don’t then I turn the straw back. And I want a kiss.”

“That’s all?” she asked. It could not be that simple.

“Most people struggle with the truth,” the man shrugged.

“And no more than a kiss?”

“On my honour.”

“Yes! Please, I mean. I will do it.”

Janna half jumped out of the way and watched the man inspect the straw for a moment. Despite her nerves she couldn’t help leaning forward to watch him work. Janna had never seen real magic before. If it were not a life and death situation she might have even been excited.

“It is complicated sir, to spin the straw I mean?”

“It’s done,” the man waved his hand and true to his word the straw was now a bale of woven gold. Janna blinked. “You were expecting something more spectacular?” It seemed ungrateful to say no, even if it were true.

“I can hardly believe it,” Janna brushed her fingers against the gold. It was cool the touch. “Thank you sir.”

“Loki. My name.” he added when she looked up at him in confusion.

“Thank you Loki. What questions do you want me to answer?” Janna straightened up. She could not think of any danger that would come from his request. If all she had to do was tell the truth then he should not be able to gain any power over her. Or at least that was her limited understanding of magic beings. The kiss she was still unsure about.

“Do you hate your father?” Janna flinched as if she had been struck, her answer caught in her throat. “I will know if you lie,” Loki warned.

“I…I don’t know.” Loki said nothing, just tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to continue. “To be honest I have tried not to think about it. I have a duty to him. He never used to be like this. He never drank or gambled and he certainly never made up ridiculous stories. I used to…I used to love him and then, slowly, he began to change. I don’t even know why really. Is not loving someone the same as hating them?”

Loki was silent for a moment and Janna wondered if she had caused some offense by not giving a straight answer or daring to ask him a question.

“I don’t believe it is,” he said slowly, “seeing as you can love someone and hate them in equal measure, often at the same time.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Janna stared at her hands, clasped tightly in front of her. Loki made a humming noise in response. “I hate the things he has done. I hate that my mother is not here and I hate that I cannot just run away and leave him.”

“But you do not know if you hate him. Interesting. My second question then: if you could run away where would you go?”

“Oh that’s easy! The sea!”

“The sea?”

“Yes,” Janna nodded eagerly, her nerves dissipating, “I have never been before but the town lies along the King’s Road so sometimes we have traders passing through on the way to capital and they tell stories in the local tavern about sailing to foreign lands and seeing the world. It sounds magical.”

Loki’s smile was genuine as he watched Janna speak. She felt a little foolish at getting so excited. It struck her that she had not had a proper conversation in so long. Who in town would want to speak to her?

“Perhaps you will see it one day,” smiled Loki, “and now for my kiss.” He took a step forward and Janna’s nerves returned.

“Does it have to be a good kiss to count? Only I have been told I am quite bad.”

“By who?”

“The baker’s son. He made me kiss him behind the orchard and then spat at me. Said I tasted like mould and rotten food.” Why was she telling him that? The expression on Loki’s face was unreadable as he caught her chin in his fingers, tilting her face up to his. Then in the next breath he was kissing her, softly but firmly. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled Janna against him. It was the most intimate she had ever been with another person and she was acutely aware of the hardness of his body against hers. Before she could organise her thoughts he pulled away.

“The baker’s boy is fool,” he told her with a smirk.

“Oh,” was all she could manage in response. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed. Loki looked proud of himself, which only made Janna blush harder.

“Until next time,” he said with a bow and then he was gone. The gold was still there, glinting and for a moment Janna just stood with her heart hammering in her chest. She was safe. Her father was safe. She’d kissed a stranger who’d saved her life.

Janna’s mind raced as she settled down. The least she could do was try and sleep until they came to get her but part of her was afraid the gold would disappear. Several times in the night she woke with a start, reaching out to touch the gold and reassure herself. It must be worth a fortune. She managed to pull loose a few threads to hide in her apron pocket before finally falling asleep for good.

“By the gods!”

The Burgomaster’s bellow shook Janna from her slumber. The morning light made her eyes sting and she stumbled to her feet.

“She did it…” the Burgomaster grabbed fistfuls of the straw and presented it to the crowd outside. Their faces were a worrying mixture of horror and envy, several eyes flicked between Janna and the gold more than she would have liked. A creeping dread began to rise in her.

“I have done what you asked,” she said, “I am taking my father and going home.” Said father was standing slack jawed and hung over at the front of the crowd. Janna seized his arm and dragged him away as fast as she could manage, ignoring the murmurs.

“How?” her father hissed as they made it to the crumbling cottage they rented, “it’s impossible.”

“Maybe you should think of that next time you drink too much ale and feel the need to start spouting nonsense,” Janna snapped. Her father shrunk back but she could not find it in her heart to care then. They had both narrowly escaped death.

* * *

For at little while it seemed as if they had earned some respite from the town’s ridicule though Janna could not say whether it was because they were in awe of her new found abilities or because they were afraid. Janna made sure to go to the next town over to buy food and anything else they needed, hoping that her own town would not wish word to get out about their new fortune.

It was pleasant to make the longer trip and go somewhere where she wasn’t known. There was some interest in the odd golden pieces she used to pay for her shopping but once it was clear it was real there was no issue. It became something to look forward to.

As summer slipped into autumn things changed and on returning one day she was greeted by several soldiers on horseback outside the cottage. The Burgomaster was there too, gripping her sorrowful looking father by the shoulder.

The soldier with the finest looking uniform dismounted and looked her up and down, his distaste evident.

“So you’re the woman who can spin straw into gold?”

 _Hell’s teeth not again._ The Burgomaster was grinning wildly while her father was just staring at the ground.

“Speak wench!”

“I…I did spin straw into gold once before,” Janna said through gritted teeth, “but it is no easy task Sir. I-“

“Captain I swear on the lives of my children, she can do it.” The Burgomaster thrust out his hand, a fistful of the golden straw glinting in the sun. Janna’s heart sank.

“The Burgomaster has been bragging about your abilities in the capitol,” said the Captain. “If it’s true it would be…impressive.” Janna said nothing. What could she say? “You will come with us and you will turn our straw into gold. If you do you will be rewarded.”

“Sir…it is no easy feat,” Janna said once more. The Captain ignored her.

“The king needs a wife,” the Captain continued. “If you turn the straw into gold you will be wed to him and if you do not you will be executed.”

“Executed why?”

“Defrauding the throne. Take her.” Before Janna could protest another soldier hauled her up into his saddle.

“And what of our reward? We discovered her after all!” The Burgomaster yelled. Janna was denied even the satisfaction of seeing the Burgomasters face as the Captain spurred his men away without a word. She craned her neck to see father before they galloped out of sight but he did not raise his head. Tears pricked her eyes and she knew if she ever saw Loki again she would change her answer to his first question.

* * *

The tower was nicer than the shack but there was twenty times as much straw this time. Food and drink had been left but Janna was too nervous to touch it. All the tears had been shed so all she could do was wait for the Captain to return and order her death.

“Were you ever going to call on me?” Loki asked softly. Janna lifted her head from her arms, eyes wide. “You weren’t were you? Was the kiss so terrible last time that death would be preferable?”

“No!”

“Then why? You know I can help you.”

“I…didn’t think,” Janna shrugged, “there is less at stake this time.”

“Liar. Your life is on the line. Unless…being Queen feels much the same to you as being dead?”

Janna sighed and rose to her feet. It sounded stupid when he said it like that but the King was known to be cold, his court was cruel and the capital as a whole was a dangerous place.

“He has discarded three queens so far for not giving him heirs,” said Janna, “three beautiful, powerful women from noble houses and they are in convents or in exile. Shut away forever because they serve no purpose.

“You’re proud,” Loki grinned. Janna shrugged again. She had no cause to be proud. She was a peasant girl from a town of no note and yet the idea of being seen as worthless terrified her. “They wouldn’t just execute you, you know. They would torture you to find out why you could not perform the same feat twice. They would march you through the streets to be jeered at and then they would burn you alive.”

Janna knew. She had been trying desperately not to think about it. Executions were the primary form of entertainment in the capital.

“Let me help you Janna,” Loki said softly. It was the first time he had used her name and it surprised her. His expression was gentle. Almost pleading.

“I hate my father,” she said softly.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to die. Being imprisoned feels just as bad.”

“You’re a smart woman even if no one sees it,” said Loki, “with even the smallest amount of power you can keep yourself safe. I’m offering you a throne.”

“What payment do you want this time?” Janna asked. There was a long pause.

“Another kiss,” said Loki with a wicked glint in his eye, “and I want your first born child.” Janna’s mouth fell open. It was an unthinkable price.

But the King had failed to produce an heir so far. Clearly the fault lay with him rather than his wives, though it would be treason to say so. But no child would mean banishment and a slow death as she faded away.

Unless…

“As you wish,” Janna bowed her head.

The magic took a little longer this time, swirling around the straw and turning it a brilliant gold. It almost glowed in the candlelight.

“My kiss?’ Loki asked softly once he was done. Janna took the lead this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She may as well enjoy it. His hands explored her body more this time, her nerves felt like they were aflame as he caressed her back, her sides.

“Your majesty,” he whispered in her ear as they broke apart. It sent a shiver down her spine. “You know if you want to reach me you just have to wish it. I will be keeping an ear out for your happy news.”

Janna’s arms felt empty once Loki was gone. It was just as difficult to sleep as it was the first time and she was awake for hours before the Captain burst in. His shock was a pleasant change from the stiff detachment he had shown before. He was almost polite as he presented her to the King along with the bales of golden straw. Janna tried not to stare as the men examined the gold.

The King was older than her father, wiry, and with a grave face with a permanent look of distain. He grabbed Janna roughly by the jaw to examine her once he had finished with the gold. His hand were oddly soft but cold, making goose bumps rise on her skin. Every instinct in her screamed to get as far away from this man as possible.

“I’ve never had a peasant girl before,” he said drily, “and now we are making one Queen. Perhaps rougher stock will make for better breeding.” He swept out of the room, followed by the Captain, leaving Janna too shocked to weep.

The one plus side of having a husband to be who held her in such contempt was that the King wanted nothing to do with her before the wedding. Instead Janna found herself being tended to and pampered in a way she had never experienced before. The handmaidens were detached but they were polite and they answered her questions and prompted her in matters of etiquette and courtly manners. She sensed they pitied her for her upcoming marriage and Janna probably would have done the same in their place.

The day of wedding ceremony finally arrived and Janna was swathed in layers of luxurious silks and piles of fine jewels. She didn’t recognise the woman in the mirror before her. Perhaps that was a good thing, it stopped her feeling scared if it wasn’t her own body being marched down the aisle towards a King who saw her as nothing more than a vessel to be used and discarded if she did not fulfil her purpose.

The ceremony was long and boring and the feast that followed was log and raucous. Janna kept filling up the King’s goblet, which earned her a rare smile from him, but more importantly it necessitated him being carried to their chambers by two servants. They shot Janna an apologetic look as they undressed him and laid him on the bed and scurried away.

Heart racing, Janna checked he was asleep before pulling aside the tapestry that hid the corridor to her own chambers, locking the door behind her.

“Loki?” she whispered into the darkness.

“It seems a little pre-emptive to summon me before your wedding night, particularly with your husband in the state he’s in.” Loki smirked. He was perched on the end of her bed.

With shaking hands Janna removed the jewels from her hair, neck and wrists, acutely aware of Loki’s gaze.

“You said you wanted my first born as payment,” she said, moving to unlace her dress, “I am fulfilling my end of the bargain.” Triumph surged through her as shock overtook the smirk on Loki’s face.

“I did not mean-“

“You did not specify,” Janna said. She had not meant to inject such a teasing tone into her words. Loki leaned back. Her heart beat furiously as he considered her words. Would he think her insolent?

Loki’s eyes were dark as she continued to undress and to Janna’s relief a smile crept over his face.

“True. But what you’re proposing is treason.”

“Maybe. Or maybe the King will be so overjoyed at finally producing an heir he will not consider he was too drunk on his wedding night to do more than snore or drool.”

“He’ll believe you?”

“I am a poor, ignorant, country girl,” Janna said, “I will tell him how overwhelmed I was at his prowess, how he has made me a woman, blah, blah, blah. He wants his ego stroked. All men do.”

“What a low opinion you have of men,” Loki crossed the room to aid Janna with the last of the lacing. The wedding dress fell to the floor with a soft thud. It felt like stepping out of a cage. Loki pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I told you, you were smart. You’ll make a fine Queen. That oaf next door doesn’t stand a chance.”

It was selfish, Janna wanted to say. She desired to be touched at least once by a man who was kind, to not spend her life in a cage and to feel desire and desirable even if it was only for one night. The words would not come, they drifted from her mind as passion took over. Cool hands laid her down on the bed and Loki’s heavy body covered her own.

* * *

Janna never wanted to move. As ridiculous as she knew it was she was content to stay in bed, in Loki’s arms forever. Not that she would ever admit that to him. Eventually the first weak rays of dawn sunlight cut into the room and with a heavy heart Janna untangled herself from Loki’s embrace.

Janna was aware of him watching her as she stored the wedding dress and the jewels away and prepared to return to her husband. She was glad she didn’t turn to see the look on his face. She didn’t not know what to expect from him.

“Has it…worked?” she asked awkwardly, one hand on the door. There was a pause, she heard him shift in the sheets.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled as she slipped away.

Magic made things so much easier Janna thought as she slipped into bed next to the King. Her hands roamed her stomach. Perhaps this child would possess some magic too. She hoped it would protect them from this cruel world and give them some mastery over their fate. Janna knew that she would need to be careful over the next few months until her pregnancy became evident. No one would believe it could have happened at all given the King’s previous marriages, let alone after one night. The King snored on as Janna began to formulate a plan. If the King was easy enough to distract then she might have a chance.

She would prove Loki right; she would be clever and resourceful. There was no other choice.

* * *

The change in how Janna was regarded as soon as it became known she was pregnant was staggering, and if she was honest a little galling. She went from being the odd, little peasant wench dressed up as a Queen to a well-regarded lady almost overnight.

The King’s attitude towards her changed also. He showered her with gifts and compliments, presented her to foreign dignitaries with pride and even allowed her to sit in on his council meetings.

Janna’s opinion was never sought of course and soon as the men started speaking she was promptly ignored, except when a servant came to bring food but it was fascinating for her to get a glimpse of the wider kingdom. It was the closest she would get to exploring it for herself.

Of greatest concern were the on-going disputes and skirmishes with the neighbouring kingdom. War was unpopular and the royal coffers were getting emptier each year but the King was too stubborn to form alliances and establish trade routes even as every one around them thrived. Janna thought about the sailors who passed through her town years ago and how their families must be going hungry now. It broke her heart and occupied her thoughts as she listened to ministers and politicians drone on.

Out of the council chambers little could distract Janna from thinking about Loki however, especially as the child grew inside of her.

His child.

Every time she closed her eyes she was transported back to her wedding night, the last time she had been truly happy. It was possibly the only time she had allowed herself to feel passion. Part of her wanted to call on him again but magic folk were dangerous. He’d been a willing participant as she attempted to play him at him own game last time but he could have just as easily been offended by her proposition and who could say if he wouldn’t be insulted if she tried again.

The other reason she didn’t try was that she knew she would only cause herself pain. Janna was Queen now; she couldn’t have him, not completely. It would only hurt to have him so close and then let him go.

It didn’t stop the ache in her heart however becoming a near constant companion. That ache vanished upon entering her chambers one afternoon shortly before her due date and seeing Loki standing in the window. He held a finger to his lips and the chattering of her handmaidens revealed she alone could see him. Heart hammering, she dismissed them despite their protests, saying she was tired and needed to rest.

“How things have changed for you,” Loki grinned once they were alone. “You look like a completely different person and not just because of the obvious.”

Janna glanced in the mirror. He was right. Her clothes were that of a Queen, her hair was pinned up in braids around a coronet fashioned from gold straw and she even held herself differently, back straight, proud and confident.

“You said I would learn to survive,” Janna said. “I did.” They looked at each other for moment and she felt like she was not the only one unsure of what to say. “I am pleased to see you.” The confession tumbled out in a soft, half whisper before she could stop it. Loki didn’t seem to mind. He smiled at her, warmly with no hint of malice.

“It felt only right that I should see how you are doing,” he nodded to her swollen belly.

“It’s bizarre,” laughed Janna, “but everything that has happened since I met you has been bizarre. In a good way,” she added quickly, “the most wonderful way.”

“I am pleased to hear it.” Was that a blush across his cheeks?”

“Would you like to feel them kick?” Janna asked, extending a hand shyly. Loki’s eyes widened and he froze. Gently, Janna took her hand in his and laid it on her stomach. As if on cue the baby began to kick, harder than ever before.

“They always kick when I think of you,” Janna explained with a wince, “like they want to feel you. Or perhaps they are reacting to me thinking of you, I don’t know.”

“Do you think of me often your majesty?” Loki teased.

“Yes all the time.” He would know if she was lying and for one brief moment Janna couldn’t bear to pretend. It felt like the air left the room. Loki swallowed like he was preparing to say something. He shook his head instead, pulling away his hand.

“Wishing for me to spin more straw into gold no doubt,” he said with a grin that did not reach his eyes. Janna swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled back.

“You have heard of the King’s money troubles then.”

“I think the entire world knows of them. I’m curious as to why the King has not asked his wife to use her powers to get him out of trouble.”

Janna settled down in a chair, her feet and back were beginning to ache.

“I told the king that my powers were linked to my maidenhood. Only a pure woman can spin straw into gold and so when I lay with him I lost my powers.”

“And he believed that?” scoffed Loki.

“Every man wants to believe his cock is powerful enough to fundamentally change a woman,” Janna said with a shrug. Loki burst out laughing and she couldn’t help but join in.

“He’s a fool and you are far too good for him,” Loki said after the laughter had subsided. Janna’s chest clenched as he smiled down at her.

He was leaving; he didn’t even need to say it. She rose again, as difficult as it was and crossed the room to kiss him softly on the lips.

“What was that for?” he whispered.

“I wanted to kiss you at least once without it being payment for a favour,” Janna explained. He didn’t respond, only bowed before disappearing once more. It was relief to let the tears fall.

* * *

The announcement that the Queen was in labour came a few weeks later and there were parties in the streets of the capital. It was only somewhat dampened by the public execution of the King’s soothsayer who had wrongly predicted that the child would be a boy.

An heir was an heir Janna had thought but apparently a princess held no value for the King and all the goodwill and awkward affection was withdrawn as quickly as it had been bestowed. His bellows echoed down the castle corridors to Janna’s chambers where she cradled her daughter close. The King’s ire was terrifying. Not only was there no son but also numerous doctors had explained they would have to wait before trying again which sent the King into a greater rage.

He called her a whore, a trickster, and a liar who had seduced him knowing full well she would lose her magical gift. Now the kingdom was poor and heirless and it was all the fault of the ignorant, greedy, peasant girl.

The first week of the little princess’ life Janna spent in total fear. She wept constantly and never slept despite the pleas of her handmaidens. She could take any punishment the King decided to inflict but the thought of her child coming to harm was unbearable.

Someone somewhere must have managed to calm the King down somewhat after that. He still refused to see Janna and the birth of Princess Gilda was pronounced with no formal ceremony or fanfare. Her mother loved her more than enough to make up for it though and when the fear subsided Janna found she enjoyed her confinement.

Loki did not return. Janna expected him to claim Gilda and spirit her away, as was his right per their agreement. It was almost certain that she would be better off with him but the thought broke her heart. What hurt more was the thought that he too was disappointed in a daughter.

* * *

“Your majesty you must dress!” The chief handmaiden swept into Janna’s chambers as she was feeding Gilda. Her choice not to use a wet nurse had scandalised the court but Janna couldn’t have cared less. She didn’t trust strangers around her daughter anyway.

“What for?” Janna asked. Another handmaiden took the baby to be dressed while yet another busied with her own garments.

“The King is receiving a guest!” the chief handmaiden said excitedly. “He is being presented to the entire court. He’s a magician!”

That _was_ interesting, Janna had to confess and so with some curiosity she allowed herself to dressed up. She did however insist on Gilda being presented too.

“The court should see their princess,” Janna said firmly. There was also the chance that seeing Gilda might temper some of the King’s displeasure. He did believe she was his after all.

It was a foolish hope. The King sneered as Janna took her place next to him, baby in her arms.

“Keep the brat quiet,” he snapped, “there is important business to attend to.” Janna flinched at his tone but he did not notice, standing up to address the courtiers. “Honoured Lords and Ladies, my court has been approached by a stranger from beyond our shores who claims to be able to bestow a great fortune on us. The likes of which will give us the power to dominate every corner of the earth.”

A strange feeling crept over Janna as the King spoke, though she could not name it. The King bellowed for the stranger to be brought forth and before the doors opened and he strode forward Janna knew.

The grin on Loki’s face stretched from ear to ear. He bowed low before the King who slumped down on the throne. He was trying to appear unimpressed, Janna knew but his knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of the throne in anticipation and his legs were shaking under the layers of robes he wore.

“Your majesties,” Loki smiled. “I am honoured to be in your presence and let me congratulate you on your recent joy.”

“What? Oh, yes,” the King made a dismissive gesture. He didn’t see Loki look at Janna with a strange expression that only grew when his gaze dropped to Gilda, wriggling in her arms.

“A daughter is surely the greatest of blessings,” Loki continued, looking back up at Janna who thought she might burst. The King snorted.

“The ability to turn straw into gold is infinitely more useful,” the King drawled.

 _Oh hell’s teeth what are you doing?_ Janna tried to keep her breathing steady, her face blank.

“That depends on your perspective.” Did the King catch the sharpness in Loki’s tone?

“You came here to demonstrate your powers, you will stay in the tower tonight. We have a hundred bales of-“

“No need I brought my own!” Loki pulled a fistful of straw seemingly from nowhere. The murmurs of the court grew louder. He rolled it between his hands and it began to spark and glow in a way it never had when he had used magic for Janna. There was a collective gasp as Loki held the golden straw high for all to see before he held it out for the King to take.

“Amazing. Straw into gold! The King held it up and the court cheered.

“And gold into straw. It is important to know magic works both ways.” Loki added. “My power is yours, for a price.”

“What price could you ask for when you make your own riches?” the King asked. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of the gold.

“Some things are far more valuable,” said Loki.

“Lands, titles, castles. You may have what you want.”

Loki paused, his brow furrowed like he was thinking hard.

“That is generous but I think I should like to choose one of your treasures to take home with me.” There was an awkward silence among the courtiers. A dark look flashed over the King’s face momentarily and Janna feared the worst. She wanted to scream for Loki to run. Her heart thundered in her chest as the King looked between Loki and the gold.

With a boldness she didn’t think she possessed, Janna leaned across to speak to the King in a low voice.

“With the amount of gold you will have you can acquire every treasure or artefact you desire your majesty.” The King scowled and Janna felt a burning sensation rising in her chest and throat as the King considered her words. Then the dark look lifted and he nodded.

“Take whatever you want.”

“Excellent, the transformation is complete” Loki beamed and flicked his wrist. Something crackled in the air, “I have two debts to collect today then. Your majesty?”

“I…what?”

“Not you sire. Janna?” There was gasp from somewhere but Janna barely registered it as Loki approached the throne in a swift movement and pulled her to her feet.

“What’s going on? What are you doing?” The King roared.

“One promised first born and one treasure,” Loki grinned, “you will not miss them but I shall spend every moment making sure they know how precious they are to me.” Janna was pretty sure that one of the elderly ladies of the court passed out when Loki kissed her firmly and in full few of everyone but she couldn’t be sure as the next moment the throne room had vanished and they stood on the shores of an azure sea.

Gilda gurgled happily as Loki gently lifted her into his arms.

“How anyone could not think you were the most wonderful creature in existence is beyond me,” he stroked her cheek gently. Janna looked around, hardly believing what had happened. Her legs were shaking.

“He will kill you for this. Loki-“

“I should like to see him try. No truly, he’s the most incompetent ruler living right this moment. I suspect it would be highly amusing to see him try to kill me.”

“Loki!”

“Janna.” He shifted Gilda in his arms so he could cradle Janna’s cheek, brushing away the tears that had begun to fall. “He will never find us. He will never hurt you or our daughter. I will keep you safe.”

It was too good to be true. Janna shook her head, biting down on her lip to stop the tears but it was no use.

“Also, the King has some other problems to take care of right now,” Loki smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“I told him magic works both ways and I was inspired by your interpretation of our bargain. The King was not specific enough with his request.”

“Gold into straw? You turned the King’s gold into straw?”

“The kingdom shall have the most well fed horses in the world,” beamed Loki, “and the people shall finally see what kind of a man he is. A revolution is long over due.”

He pulled her close, kissing away the tears. Slowly they dissolved into laughter. Janna was giddy as the realisation set in that she was free.

“I can’t believe you did that. You waltzed in there and just whisked us away!”

“I should have done that when I came to you in the tower,” Loki said, “or the morning after we spent the night together. Every moment since then I have regretted letting you go. Both of you.”

“I wanted to ask you to come back so much but the thought of you leaving afterwards was too much to bear”

“Now you will never get rid of me,” Loki promised, kissing her again.

“What shall we do?” Janna asked. She had moved from one sheltered life to another and the prospect of true freedom was suddenly overwhelming.

“Whatever we want to do,” said Loki, “but I thought we might start with that.” He pointed out towards the horizon where a ship was anchored out to sea. “You wanted to explore. We can explore together.”

Loki led her to a rowing boat a short way up the beach. The sun was warm on their skin as they made their way to the ship. Gilda seemed to like the gentle rocking as Loki rowed, a smile on her little face. Janna too felt a sense of comfort she never had before

“Promise me one thing before we leave,” Janna pleaded, “Promise me, I will never have to look at any more golden straw ever again.” Loki laughed.

“Deal and no payment needed. Not even kisses.”

“Those I’ll give freely.”


End file.
